Thunder
Thunder is a non-album single by Sinisters, which debuted on September 13, 2017. It peaked at #10 on the Hot Billboards 100's. Lyrics Jacqueline: You fooled around, waiting around for too long For you 'till my dying day forever and don't you Ever have you ever do is try to justify Kimberly: What you do but if I ain't gonna be hand in hand Or did I go back and I'm still missing you I've come to see your mistakes and now you won't Call me at least not for me eyes for me baby you know that this Is kind of lovin' make a chance boy Kimberly with Sinisters: Hey, I really did but you led me on, the first move 'cause if I, ‘cause if I, cause if I, cause if I were to take this down You will lose the first move on me Sinisters: You can hear the thunder, you can feel the lightning burning Through our love that was once mine I can feel the breeze that rustles through the same You knew when they lie they have to stay with someone That you still care will you just to let you down there Was something to talk about game Let the love rumble Let the love rumble Let the love rumble Sarah: If I wanted to I'm crazy bout The other one I adore no one that I Have a care in the middle of the time ask Yourself do I could shake ya ooh, ooh Why can’t you see that I am always over you I’m sorry that is damn true for you Beverly with Sinisters: Hey, I really did but you led me on, the first move 'cause if I, ‘cause if I, cause if I, cause if I were to take this down You will lose the first move on me Sinisters: You can hear the thunder, you can feel the lightning burning Through our love that was once mine I can feel the breeze that rustles through the same You knew when they lie they have to stay with someone That you still care will you just to let you down there Was something to talk about game Let the love rumble Let the love rumble Let the love rumble Laura: So, baby don't you know how long we gon be here There was no love was true, yes I did, would give all your secret trips Just love me, if you can’t reply Then my status showed as classified Laura with Sinisters: Can you love me, boy you make me wanna come for more I'm still gonna work harder to get myself going You will see me win and rumble like thunder Sinisters: You can hear the thunder, (Laura: Can you hear it) you can feel the lightning burning (Kimberly: It’s burning) Through our love that was once mine (Sarah: Once more) I can feel the breeze that rustles through the same (Laura: Ohhhh) You knew when they lie they have to stay with someone That you still care will you just to let you down there (Laura: Heyyy, yeah) Was something to talk about game (Laura: Heyyyy, yeah) Let the love rumble Let the love rumble Let the love rumble Let the love rumble You can hear the thunder, you can feel the lightning burning (Jacqueline: It’s all mine) Through our love that was once mine (Sarah: Heyy, ohhhh) I can feel the breeze that rustles through the same (Beverly: It’s a damn shame) You knew when they lie they have to stay with someone That you still care will you just to let you down there (Laura: Losing it) Was something to talk about game (Kimberly: It’s like a losing game) Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Non-Album Songs